Mike House
Mike House is a wrestler from the CAW world. He is signed with DWF, XWP, YXW, RpW, EWE, and other promotions. DWF (2015 - Present) Season 1: United States Champion Season 2: Mr. Money in the Bank and World Heavyweight Champion Season 3: Various Feuds and Intercontinental Champion XWP (2017 - Present) Season 1 & 2: NXT Champion & 2x NXT Global Champion Mike House debuted in NXT title tournament but was eliminated in first round by Quincy Demont. At NXT Take Over London Mike beat another superstar. At NXT Take Over Chicago he compete in a triple threat for NXT title but lose to Jet Omega Elliot. At NXT Take Over Toronto House participating in a 6 man battle royal for #1 NXT championship but was eliminated by Tech. At NXT Take Over Dallas Mike would lose to Johnny Ellis. At NXT Take Over Seattle he become #1 contender for NXT title. At NXT Take Over Brooklyn Mike House became the new NXT champion. At NXT Take Over Frankfurt he retain against Tech. At NXT Take Over Mexico Mike would lose the title to Tank. At NXT Take Over Los Angeles he participated in a fatal 4 way elimination for NXT championship but he failed. At NXT Take Over London 2 House would face Tank and Sean Avery for NXT International title but he lose to the champion Sean Avery. At NXT Take Over San Antonio Mike House became the inaugural NXT Global champion after he beat Tank in a table match. At NXT Take Over Italy he retain the Global title against Rebel Ice-Cold. At NXT Take Over Orlando he lose the title to Eli Robledo in a fatal 4 way but he win again the Global title at NXT Take Over Detroit. Mike would lose the title at NXT Take Over Japan to Nick Rich. At NXT Take Over: New Orleans, Mike House would get his rematch in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match where he was the second man eliminated, by Nick Rich. Season 3: Call Up to Main Roster & Feud with Matteo On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Mike House would interrupt Matteo's shoot promo and would attempt to speak but Matteo kept on interrupting him until Mike House hit him with the Tombstone. At Betrayal, Mike House would lose to Matteo after Matteo rolled him up and grabbed the tights. AWC (2016-Present) G1 Climax I Tournament : Participant and Semifinals GWI (2017-Present) Debut & GWI IC Champion At Elimination Chamber Mike House would make his GWI debut and he beat Carlettinho and win the Intercontinental Championship, after his victory he was attacked by Carlettinho but he was saved by Francesco. Championships & Accomplishments DWF *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *DWF Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) *DWF United States Champion - 2x *Season 2 Mr Money In The Bank XWP *XWP NXT Champion - 1x *XWP NXT Global Champion - 2x EWE: * EWE United States Champion - 1x (Current) * EWE European Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x GWI: * GWI Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - DWF Summerslam S03: Mike House vs Roacher ©